IBC revamps its weekend shows
September 2, 2013 With the two giant network ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are the stiff competition over their primetime shows, IBC-13 revamp to strengthen its weekend programming. September, particularly the “14-15 weekend” is going to be a big network for the Kapinoy station. In a press conference held last August 31, in Broadcast City, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, “… ang focus ng IBC-13 ay laban sa daytime at primetime on the superstar network.” Saturday beginning at 7 p.m,, Superstar Circle brought to Philippine TV as the reality talent search contestants will be trained and and critiqued by a panel of judges who are experts in the field of show business and who all have the eye for true idol, star and superstar potential as the reality-based talent competition is hosted by Janine Tugonon. Candidates have been screened from the thousands of auditions from Manila, Davao and Cebu before the official Superstar Circle finalists are announced. Featuring 13 contestants called "Superstar Idol" will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. According to head Jeffrey Jeturian, screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with IBC Talent Center, the official 4 judges are Jenine Desiderio, Keempee de Leon, Annabelle Rama and Mark A. Reyes. Follow at 7 p.m., Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap top-billed in the family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief ''along with Mutya Orquia, Thirdy Lacson, Jon Lucas, Aldred Nasayao, Ruby Rodriguez, Lito Pimentel, Gloria Sevilla, JM Ibañez, Divina Valencia, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Micah Muñoz, Nathan Lopez, Vandolph Quizon, Pio Balbuena, Ya Chang and Blakdyak.. At 7:45 p.m., a teen drama anthology ''Dear Heart hosted by Viva Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre as the host and narrator. Featuring original love stories sent through letter senders are dramatized for the small screen that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders'.' At 8:45 p.m., AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel are the trio topbill the male-oriented sitcom Whattaboys under the direction of John D-Lazatin. Saturday nights at 9:30 p.m., the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. will take center stage with the Kapinoy stars are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi reliving the success of classic in the 80's which included stars Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents contributing to the laughter, gags and sketches on the set with its new sketches, segments, spoofs, parodies and gag performers every Saturday nights that aims to entertain and make people laugh with gags, sketches and spooks delivered by some of the best comedians and Kapinoy stars that the program's running time spoofs, gags and sketches. Every Sunday at 7 p.m., the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar with a judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are quallified to join the contest of contestants to perform are Veejay Aragon, Anna Baluyot, Shanne Velasco, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Leon Matawaran, Tony dela Paz, Muriel Lomadilla, Pauling Agupitan, Kristofer Dangculos, Melvin Rimas, Vanessa Rangadhol, John Michael Narag and Jet Barrun where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. At 8 p.m., the longest-running, trendsetting top-rating and multi-awarded hit game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? as Drew Arellano treating on on Saturdays gives a change to a P1 million pesos. IBC's president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa sees the “different genres” of their line-up of shows to attract more viewers want to “fantasy, sports, game show, talent stars, horror-suspense thriller, comedy, laughs, teen romantic anthology and singing-reality superstars” on weekends. The network also dominated with the other network. With the basketball fans in the 2013 PBA Governor's Cup for the national TV ratings, according to the survey of Kantar Media which have the viewership of million viewers. Over the one-hour chat, some issues thrown at the Eric Canoy-owned company were also brought up. Reports claimed that they made an attempt to pirate the big stars of the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. Meanwhile, huge amount of money went to the big stars, while working behind-the-scenes and privatization. Boots surely, "things are getting better," and that the new programs have helped revive the "belief" of employees.